


Present

by WyrmLivvy



Category: Smallville, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmLivvy/pseuds/WyrmLivvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Clark's birthday but Lex is the one receiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> IDK, I just wanted to write and post something for Superman's leap year birthday (Feb 29th) which is only once every four years so here's some birthday smut.

Today, Clark had barely worn his costume. Currently, he was dressed in a soft, well-worn red flannel and faded jeans. It was ten pm; another two hours and it would be a new day and the end of his birthday. The day had been rather peaceful - suspiciously so. Clark watched the person he suspected was behind this. 

Lex was sitting cross-legged on the bed, a plate with a slice of Clark’s birthday cake in hand. Lex didn’t have on a suit, tie, or belt and the first two buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned. Instead of using a utensil, he was eating the cake by hand. Clark noticed crumbs falling on his pants and the bed. Clark reached forward and wiped a smudge of frosting off Lex’s cheek with his thumb, then very deliberately he licked up the frosting he had gathered. 

Clark made eye contact with Lex. “You know, by eating in bed you’re getting crumbs everywhere.” He said. 

Lex dropped his now empty plate on the night desk. “That won’t really matter because the sheets will get changed.” He said, not breaking eye contact. 

The implications in the statement thrilled Clark. He surged forward and kissed Lex, tasting strawberry and vanilla. He easily slipped his hands under Lex’s already untucked shirt and caressed the muscles of his back.

Lex bit Clark’s lower lip before breaking the kiss. “Clark, before we can really start you’ll have to put on the costume.” He said. 

Clark glanced in the direction of the open closet and the blue and red outfit it held. Clark knew that if he put it on he would literally get fucked. 

By now it was well-established that in this bedroom of Lex’s penthouse if Clark was in his Superman outfit he would submit to Lex completely. Clark couldn’t recall when the arrangement had started but remembered the reasons why he wanted it and his first time requesting it. 

It had been a bad day and while it was near impossible for him to get physically exhausted, he was mentally exhausted. As Superman he had to think all the time on how to pick his battles, and save the lives he could. He had to keep in mind the damage to buildings and infrastructure but more often than not the damage happened because he’d rather a wall be damaged than a person so if it happened to be in the way… He also had to consider whether to interfere or not in cases where things would better be left to local authorities and first responders: EMTs, firefighters, police officers. Clark constantly toed a line that would bring him trouble if he crossed. On one hand he needed to save people but on the other he had to be careful not to make the people whose jobs were to also to bring people out of danger or keep people safe - look bad, incompetent or redundant. 

Lex had noticed Clark’s mood and when he asked about it, Clark had explained his mental exhaustion and his desire for the simple and clear cut. 

“I think you should blow me.” Lex had said. “And concentrate on doing it. Don’t think of anything else.” 

Clark had listened and did exactly as Lex suggested. In Lex’s hands, he didn’t need to think about such politics or deliberate such decisions. With Lex’s orders it was simple. To get down on his knees. To open his mouth. To focus on a singular objective. At the end, with Lex’s come warm on his tongue, Clark had felt more relaxed than he had been in a long while.

So this arrangement continued. The second time Lex had told Clark to get on his hands and knees and to focus on nothing but the sensation of Lex penetrating him. Clark obeyed again and like last time, under Lex’s care his tension melted away. 

They repeated their arrangement four or five times, at which point Lex had asked Clark for a reversal. For Clark do the ordering and for Lex to do the obeying. 

Lex had explained that day in and day out he watched over LexCorp as its CEO. He had to make the major strategic decisions and was responsible for hundreds of thousands of employees. He had admitted that instead of having to take care of things, he wanted someone else to make the decisions and to tell him what to do instead. Like Clark, he wanted a brief reprieve from the weight of responsibilities and making decisions. 

Clark had done for Lex what Lex did for him and he had discovered he liked it as much as being the one ordered around. It was probably the only context he could get Lex to listen to him and do what he wanted consistently. 

So they took turns and switched things up depending on who needed what. 

Last week, Clark had needed to be the submissive. He had been putting out a strong forest fire well out of the way of firefighters who were currently fighting a different section of the blaze but an amateur bird watcher had captured a photo of him at his task. 

The resulting ugly fallout required him to attend public appearances and events with the governor and the representatives of the county’s firefighters where he had to reiterate again and again the importance of these public servants and how he was in no way intending to replace their vital function. He had emphasized that they did their jobs well and protected the public and he was not there to make them redundant or obsolete but rather to assist, and they could better be described as teammates and not rivals. 

The debacle left him in a foul mood that lifted only after Lex had bound him in cuffs jeweled with blue Kryptonite and fucked him in such a way that he felt it the next day at yet another press conference. 

But now, while Clark would like being dominated, he could see that Lex was the one who needed it more. Lex had obviously put a tremendous amount of effort and plotting into making sure his birthday was a good one. But this meant that conversely Lex took on stress. 

“No, I don’t think I want to put on the costume.” Clark said. “I didn’t have to switch into it much today - you had something to do with it, didn’t you?”

“I may have taken a few countermeasures to make sure your birthday was a peaceful one, yes.” Lex admitted, a smile played on his lips.

“A few” could only mean that Lex had been zealous.

“You must be exhausted from thinking up those plans.” Clark said. “Lie down.”

Clark waited. If Lex lied down that meant he was listening to Clark and would obey subsequent commands. If he told Clark to put on the outfit again, Clark would and then he would be obeying Lex. 

Lex uncrossed his legs and slid down until his head hit the pillow. 

Clark doesn’t waste time. He used his superspeed and removed both his own clothing and Lex’s. 

Lex spread his legs and hooked them around Clark’s back. 

By now Clark knew what he liked and what Lex liked. 

He liked it when Lex bit or scratched him, and the stronger the better since he wanted to feel. Because of his invulnerable body, he preferred rough touches over soft ones. 

But for Lex whether he wanted it rough or gentle depended on his mood and Clark asked but on days Lex had no preference or didn’t want to answer and wanted Clark to guess, Clark focused on reading Lex’s body language.

Lex's feet are resting against his back rather than digging into it. Clark decided that he would start with a slow and gentle pace. He took care in preparing Lex, and when he pushed in, waited for Lex to adjust. There were days Lex demanded he go in fast but this was not one of them. 

“Lex.” Clark said. “Don’t think about your company in any capacity.” 

“I’m not.” Lex said. 

“Not even the not so legal parts of it that are also a part of your company in everything but name.” Clark added.

Lex gave a guilty huff. 

“Don’t think of anything but this.” Clark said, giving a rougher thrust. 

Lex gasped and nodded. He raised a hand, reaching for Clark’s hair but Clark used an arm to pin both of Lex’s hands down. Clark loved it when Lex tugged his hair but now the point was he was in control and he had to take care of Lex rather than having Lex do anything for him. Lex had already done much for Clark, judging by how smoothly his birthday had gone. 

Clark could feel Lex try to raise his hands but Clark was holding him down effortlessly. For each shove he felt against his arm, Clark fucked Lex harder until the pushes stopped and Clark recognized he had reached the pace Lex had wanted him to hit. 

Clark doesn’t let up the sensations he was giving Lex. He blew on Lex’s nipples, using a small, small bit of ice breath even and licking the place he had targeted afterward with his warm tongue, causing Lex to groan appreciatively. Clark was determined to render Lex temporarily incapable of thought because he needed a break from it. 

Clark controlled himself well and Lex came first, his seed falling on Clark’s belly and his own. After that Clark isn’t shy about his own release. 

“I’m not complaining but what made you decide on your course of action instead of letting me take charge of you, hmm? I thought you’d need it because of what happened last week.” Lex said. 

“That?” Clark asked. “The scandal’s died down by now, and your PR people had a hand in that. You’re always doing so much and did things especially for my birthday. I figured that you extended alot of brainpower so I took you into a context where you didn’t have to. Did it work?”

“Yes.” Lex smiled. “You know, on your birthday I thought I’d be the one giving. But I ended up receiving.”

“You’ve given me plenty.” Clark said, licking at the come on the tip of Lex’s cock. 

“I have more to give.” Lex promised. 

Clark’s birthday was almost over but the lively night was just beginning.


End file.
